<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Missed You by marsowon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904429">I Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon'>marsowon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Obviously), Bottom Yesung, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Smut, honestly idk how to tag this, i believe in top hyukjae supremacy now, sexual tension yes, theres also yesung invading hyuk's house, vampire yesung, yehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung invaded Hyukjae's house months after their 'break up', and it somehow ends up leading to something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes me changing endings last second because i am not the same person as yesterday yes</p><p>anyways no sad sobbing story or them being dumbasses thats just them this time</p><p>now enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “How the hell did you enter my house?” Hyukjae frowned as he gripped the towel wrapped around his waist tightly. There was a considerable distance between him and Yesung, but he didn't feel safe under that thirsty gaze the other was sending him, not when the only thing covering him was a towel. “And what the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>“You didn't change your password.” Yesung answered calmly, stepping back once he saw the murderous look in his ex boyfriend's eyes. “And I’m not really sure of the reason, but.. I guess I missed you.” He gave him a small, hesitant smile, knowing those words would make him mad but for him, that was the truth. At the sight of his fangs Hyukjae inhaled sharply, stepping back and putting more distance between them.</p><p>“<em>You missed me? </em> You really have the guts to say that after you tried to <em> kill </em>me?” He laughed and shook his head, “you think I am going to believe this shit? That you missed me when you left me on the brink of death? What, do I look stupid for you, Yesung? Do I look so dumb to the point it makes you believe that I will fall for your lies?”</p><p>“I never lied to you before, Hyukjae, and I wouldn’t do it now.” Yesung frowned, resting his back on the wall behind him. “And you also tried to kill me, doesn’t that make things between us even? After all, I <em> too </em> was on the brink of death, or did you forget?”</p><p>“Did you fucking forget I almost killed you because I had to save my own life, you bastard?”</p><p>“Doesn’t exclude the fact we are even now. I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me. You hate me, I hate you, but well, just change the hate for <em> love </em> and it’s perfect.” He laughed as Hyukjae started to look upset, pacing around the room as he thought of something he had no idea. “If I were you, I would stop. Your towel is starting to lower and it is taking everything inside of me to stop myself from jumping on you.”</p><p>“Get the fucking out of my house, Yesung. Right now.” Hyukjae opened the door of his room, pointing outside. “I don’t want to see you ever again. Don’t you <em> dare </em> appear here again, or else I swear, I’m going to finish what I couldn’t do that day.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart. Those words really hurt me,” Yesung pouted and walked towards the door, though he stopped right next to Hyukjae. “Are you sure you don't miss me, too? Don’t you miss my touch,” his hands touched his shoulder, slowly and teasingly lowering. Hyukjae visibly tensed, shivers running down his body the moment Yesung’s cold hands touched his warm skin. “Or the way I feel around you? Don't you miss making me a moaning mess, screaming your name for everyone to hear?”</p><p>“Leave, Yesung.” Hyukjae muttered shakily, his resolve slowly breaking. “Leave, right now.”</p><p>“Alright, I will. But if you need me, or if you <em> miss </em>me, you already know where to search.” He removed his hands from where they had stopped - right on Hyukjae’s abdomen, where his fingers were teasing the skin tracing the lines of his six pack. With a smile, he continued walking, not even shocked when Hyukjae pulled him back and closed the door, pressing him against it.</p><p>“I fucking hate you.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>“And I really want you out as soon as we are done.”</p><p>“Okay, I promise I'll be out-”</p><p>Hyukjae had claimed his lips in a bruising kiss before he could even stop talking, too impatient to continue that unnecessary exchange of words.</p><p>They both gasped when their lips crashed and the taste of blood filled their mouths, Yesung's sharp fangs having cut Hyukjae's lips with the roughness but they figured it was no big deal, dedicating their time in kissing, touching, fingers caressing skin and soft spots and remembering everything they didn't really forget, things that were still vivid in their minds even after that long time. By the time Hyukjae had parted their lips and inhaled deeply to catch his breath, some of the blood in his mouth escaped in the corner of his lips and Yesung licked it clean.</p><p>“I guess it won't hurt to admit I missed this,” Hyukjae murmured quietly, all his past anger forgotten after that kiss. His fingers unconsciously gripped Yesung's waist more tightly and he frowned when he noticed where his hands were, though he didn’t complain as it brought Yesung closer to him, the only thing between them was the shirt the other was wearing. “You’re still an amazing kisser, surprisingly.”</p><p>“Had to keep practicing for when <em> this </em> happened again.” Yesung smirked when Hyukjae’s frown deepened and his eyes darkened with jealousy. That made him feel more excited, knowing he would take his frustrations on him and just the thought was enough to make him hard – he had missed the aggressiveness, the rough pace Hyukjae would take him in a way that no one could ever copy. “But this is not something for us to talk about now, don’t you think?” He raised his eyebrow suggestively and licked his lips, a hum escaping when he felt the lingering taste of blood.</p><p>“Tsc. I think you’re too overdressed.”</p><p>“Do something about it, then.”</p><p>“I’m trying to but you’re not really helping me right now, are you?”</p><p>While the words were spoken calmly, their actions were opposite. Their lips locked in another kiss, this time more aggressive and bloody, while Yesung guided them towards the bed where they ended crashing on, clothes being ripped and thrown in random places around the room and the towel long forgotten in front of the door. Every time their lips parted they would take a quick breath before leaning in again, desperately needing more of that kiss, those touches that left a hot trail behind, fueling their desire.</p><p>“Your lips are going to be so swollen tomorrow,” Yesung breathed out, sucking on Hyukjae’s bottom lip. The latter whimpered with the act, feeling a stinging pain due to the small bruises caused by the fangs. “You’re so desperate to kiss me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Am I not allowed to be desperate for you? Do you rather have me being desperate for someone else instead, is that it?” He held back the urge to laugh at the look in Yesung's face. “Just shut up and keep moving, you idiot. You’re stalling this too much.”</p><p>“Can’t judge me, you look good when you’re breathless. I like seeing you like this.”</p><p>“I’m so going to punch you right now if you don’t shut up.”</p><p>“So gentle and caring, as always~”</p><p>“Seriously, shut up, Kim.”</p><p>“Oh~ going with the surname, I like it.” Yesung laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Hyukjae’s lips before he leaned back, sitting on his lap. “So, what do you want right now, Lee?”</p><p>“You on your knees sucking me off but sadly I won’t have the chance to have it, so just fucking you is fine.” He sucked a deep breath when Yesung started to move his hips, his hands instantly going to his waist to stop him from doing it. “You better grab the lube before we do this raw instead.”</p><p>“Go for it then, you know I like the pain.”</p><p>“Just grab the damn lube, knowing you it’s been a long time and I really don’t want to hear you whining.” Hyukjae gritted out when Yesung started moving his hips again, their cocks rubbing against each other and drawing moans out of them. “Yesung, really-”</p><p>“<em>Shit, </em> wait.” Yesung gasped, sticking his hand out to reach the bedside table. He searched for the lube blindly, too focused on taking Hyukjae’s lips on his to focus on the task in his hands. Once he finally found the small bottle he dropped it somewhere beside them before focusing completely on Hyukjae again, moving his hips desperately against his while his tongue explored his mouth again, not having enough of his addictive taste.</p><p>“And you say I am desperate,” Hyukjae muttered once their lips parted for a brief moment, sucking a very needed breath before searching blindly for the lube. “You’re making it hard for me to do something when you keep kissing me as if your life depends on it.” He almost rolled his eyes when Yesung kissed him again, this time shorter, almost like a peck.</p><p>“I told you once that your lips are very addictive,” he licked his lips, watching as Hyukjae poured the liquid in his hand and managed to make a mess in the process. He gasped in surprise when his hand moved and his fingers reached his entrance, smearing some of the lube in it before pushing one finger inside. “<em> Fuck, </em> don’t you dare go all gentle with me, Hyukjae.” The loud mewl that escaped his lips once two more fingers slipped inside with no warning made Hyukjae laugh, his fingers moving as fast as he could with the position they were in. With his head resting on Hyukjae’s shoulder, he muffled his moans by pressing his lips against the smooth skin, sucking and nipping as Hyukjae’s fingers moved inside him and he moved his hips so it could reach deeper but it wasn’t enough. <em> “Hyukjae..!” </em></p><p>Air escaped his lungs when Hyukjae suddenly shifted their position so he was lying under him, fingers pulling out and he didn’t have a second to whine at the loss before Hyukjae was pushing his hard cock inside him, a moan escaping from both of them at the feeling. It hurt and burned and <em> fuck </em> the stretch was painful but at the same time it was satisfying – he had always liked the pain along with the pleasure and it seemed that Hyukjae remembered that, if the way he started thrusting in a fast, bruising pace without giving him a second to get used to the feeling of being filled like this was enough for him to reach this conclusion. <em> Oh, shit, </em> his eyes closed as he gripped the blankets, back arching the deeper Hyukjae reached inside him. He had to swallow the slowly growing need to feed – after all, with lust came the hunger and <em> oh fuck, </em> his mouth drying up just with the thought of having Hyukjae's blood in his mouth. <em> “Hyuk~ please..” </em> He did not intend to let the nickname escape just like that, especially when it sounded so whiny, but it did and <em> oh well, </em> he didn't regret it.</p><p>Maybe later, but who knows. At this point the only thing in his mind is the unsupportable need to come and the thirst.</p><p><em> “Fuck, wait-” </em>Hyukjae gasped out, his movements slowing down before he shifted their position, Yesung now sitting on his lap. The latter's eyes opened in surprise, hazy and blurry when they met Hyukjae's. “It's better for you like this. Now do it, Yeye. Move,” The sudden use of the nickname made Yesung inhale sharply, his hunger forgotten in favor for him to kiss Hyukjae again, this time more sweetly, gently, fueled by the memories the nickname had brought. He started bouncing in a slower pace, different from the one settled with Hyukjae's thrusts, but it still satisfied them both, each movement drawing small, quiet moans from Hyukjae that were muffled by Yesung's lips who was trying to contain his own.</p><p>The moment their lips parted, Yesung started trailing kisses down Hyukjae's jawline until he reached his neck, nipping on the skin and gently sucking, the new position giving him free access to his neck and his mouth watered at the thought of feeding. “Can I?” He asked huskily, stopping moving in favor of solely focusing on what he would do. Hyukjae's answer came with a groan and hands gripping tightly his waist, whispering a small <em> yes </em> that if it wasn't for the closeness Yesung wouldn't have heard it. “Thank you, Hyukkie.” Was the last thing he said before he bit down, his fangs breaking the skin and then the flesh, letting the metallic yet sweet taste of blood invade his mouth. Hyukjae's moan after the bite was far from a painful one – it was loud and long, filled with pleasure the more Yesung sucked.</p><p>“<em>Shit, </em> move, please. Give me more, Ye- <em> ahh </em> ,” Hyukjae pleaded quietly, almost shyly even, his voice breaking into a moan when Yesung's fangs left his flesh and his hips started moving again, this time faster, his cock reaching deeper. <em> “Oh shit-” </em> His head fell back when Yesung's walls suddenly tightened around him, the movement causing more blood to sip out of the wound in his neck.</p><p>“Hyuk..” Yesung whispered quietly, leaning to lick the blood. Hyukjae could only moan in response, the wound still sensitive and it added to his pleasure when Yesung sucked on the puncture marks. He unconsciously buckled his hip, the movement making drawing a gasp from Yesung.“Ah-! <em>Please</em>, Hyuk,<em> just fuck me now..!”</em> The moment the words left his lips, Hyukjae had him pinned under him again, thrusting inside him hard and fast the way he liked it. His whole body trembled with the feeling and he could feel that familiar tingle growing inside him. <em>“Hyuk~”</em></p><p>Hyukjae groaned, his hands gripping his waist tightly. He moaned when Yesung's nails ran down his back, leaving a burning trail behind that only fueled his pleasure. “<em>Oh- shit, I really missed this.. Fuck, I really missed you,” </em> the words were whispered but even in his hazy state of mind, Yesung had managed to hear it. His mouth opened but before words could come out, one particular thrust made his whole body tense and he came with a loud moan, strings of cum tainting his stomach and a bit of Hyukjae's chest. He closed his eyes when Hyukjae suddenly pulled out, willing for the disappointment to disappear as he knew he would finish with his hand. Taking deep, steady breaths, he tried to calm himself down before saying anything.</p><p>The silence between them lasted for long minutes until Yesung decided to break it.</p><p>“That was good,” Yesung chuckled a bit, opening his eyes to look at the body sprawled next to him. “But next time try not to shift our positions <em> three </em>times. I almost got dizzy.”</p><p>“As if a next time would happen,” Hyukjae rolled his eyes, sitting up. “And I wasn’t going to do it, but I knew you had to feed. You only go <em> ‘Hyuk, please~’ </em> when you’re hungry.” </p><p>“What a nice way of ruining my hopes.” Yesung chuckled a bit painfully before sitting up as well, frowning at the pain in his lower back. “But thanks for letting me feed. Though I know you think I don’t deserve it.” </p><p>“Indeed, you don’t deserve my blood at all.” Hyukjae slipped under the covers, turning his back to Yesung’s direction. “Are you heading out now, or will you try to kill me again just like that night?” The bitterness in his tone didn’t go missing by the other.</p><p>“I promised I would be out as soon as we were done, so I will head out now.” Yesung gathered whatever was left from his clothes, a slight pout on his lips when he realized his shirt was torn. “And no, I won’t try to kill you again. After all, I have no reason to do so and the person who controlled me is currently dead. That’s why I wanted to make things right with you.”</p><p>“You can’t make things right, just like you can’t make pain or the memories disappear.”</p><p>“I could do all of it if you were willing to forgive and to let me explain. But I know you’re not, and I won’t push you to hear me. It’s up to you if you want to know the truth or not.” He finished dressing up, walking towards the door. “If you want to know the reason why, then you know where to find me. But if you just want a repeat of tonight, then I won’t complain.” He stopped once he opened the door, taking a deep breath before saying, “just for the record, I really missed you too.”</p><p>And the door slammed close.</p><p>Hyukjae breathed heavily, running his hand through his hair and letting out a curse.</p><p>He really hated how hearing those words really messed with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>